


The Reunion

by Jedi_Olympian



Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Insecurity, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: A more in-depth version of Kal and Luke's reunion on Tatooine before Return of the Jedi during the chapter The Rising Sun.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937962
Kudos: 9





	The Reunion

Together, Kal and Luke sat in silence on the edge of the bed in the rented room at the cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine, getting used to being in each other's company once again. It was strangely comforting to both of them, even if they weren't talking and the room was tense. Four long months had passed between them seeing each other last. They almost didn't know what to say.

But Kal needed to know something. She was dying to know. It had plagued her at night for those four long months. "What happened on Bespin?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, looking over at the man sitting next to her.

Luke rubbed his right hand, not turning to look at her. "Vader told me he's my father. We were dueling. He was trying to lead me into a trap to carbon-freeze me like he did with Han and ended up cutting off my hand. And I lost my lightsaber."

"Really?" Kal's eyes drifted down to his hand, but both looked fine and whole. There was only one explanation. "Cybernetic covered in synthskin?" Luke nodded. "I guess we just need to get you a new lightsaber then."

"Oh, I built a new one." That wasn't what Kal had expected to hear. "Remember the journal your father left?" How could she forget it? They had gone through a lot just to get it. "I was reading it more thoroughly and found a page on how to construct a lightsaber. I still had the kyber crystal you gave me. Gray showed me where you stashed the lightsaber parts on the _Falcon_. Chewie was pretty amused, so I'm assuming you didn't tell him or Han you were hiding things on the ship."

Kal tried to stop herself from laughing to only slight success. "That's a fair assumption. It came in handy, though, huh?" She turned to him with a smile, meeting his eyes.

Just as before, her smile to him was infectious. No matter what had happened, he couldn't be angry with her. Not in the slightest. Not after everything she had done for him. "Yes, it did." Reaching over, Luke placed his hand over hers, holding it delicately. Kal liked the spread of warmth from his palm through the back of her hand. "There's a lot you've done that has helped everyone." Kal's heartbeat quickened as she gazed into Luke's eyes, their bodies and faces close. "Especially me."

"Luke," Kal murmured, daringly moving the slightest bit closer. "Are you ever going to ask about the first part of my message?"

_I wanted you to know something that I couldn't tell you in person. I love you._

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "We never did get to have our talk after the battle."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be much of a talk?" She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. It drove her mad. She had kissed him twice before while on Hoth, but this felt different. The kisses on Hoth laid their feelings bare. They were short and precious, filled with comfort and reassurance. But this time, both Jedi felt charged, electrified, warm, and they could sense it in the other. The time for talking was over.

Nudging his nose with hers, neither could stand the distance any longer. Both moved to close the gap, pressing their lips against each other in a sweet kiss. Luke's hands found themselves on her waist and cheek, pulling Kal closer. Kal pulled at his cloak, gripping it so forcefully, she thought she might tear it.

She craved his touch. Kriff, it had been so long since she had last been touched in a way that wasn't violent. His hand on her waist made her skin burn beneath her clothing. In a swift movement, Kal climbed onto Luke's lap, straddling him and running her hands under his cloak along the black tunic. She could feel his brief surprise through the Force at her sudden action, but he shouldn't have been surprised at all considering how often he had seen her jump straight into action, regardless of the consequences.

But the only consequence at that moment was Luke growing beneath her as she shamelessly flushed her body against his. A moan turned into a whimper as his lap was hit just right, and Kal absolutely loved the sound from the farmboy. Her farmboy. There was no way in hell she would ever allow someone else to extract such a pleasurable sound from her farmboy.

Kal nibbled on Luke's bottom lip as she pushed his cloak off his shoulders. He hated letting go of her for a single moment to take off the cloak, but it was worth it when he helped her take off her coat, letting the yellow leather fall to the floor.

Lightly brushing his fingertips along the bare skin between her top and pants, Luke groaned as Kal tugged on his hair. Kal breathlessly pulled out of the kiss, resting her forehead against his as she gave him a cheeky smile. "You like your hair pulled," she stated, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Luke shook his head, a grin pulling at his lips as he gazed up at her. "You enjoy being frustrating."

"It's one of my greatest qualities. I'll enjoy finding every little thing that drives you crazy." Kal then pulled him back in, her thighs tensing on either side of him as his fingers dug into her hips. She felt the familiar tug in the pit of her stomach she had grown accustomed to when she had regularly kept Hobbie for company, but it was so much more intense than all previous occurrences. What she wanted with Luke meant far more to her than anything with Hobbie or any other man had been. She wanted it like she had been starved for water. And on a planet as dry as Tatooine, she wasn't unfamiliar with that experience.

Leaning back on Luke's lap and reaching behind her, Kal unzipped the leather sand-colored top, shrugged it off, and tossed it to the side. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bare breasts. She might've felt slight insecurity at his blatant staring because they weren't very big if his face and neck weren't as red as a Sith's lightsaber. And she found it absolutely adorable. He wasn't staring because they were small. He was staring because he hadn't seen any in person before.

Kal smirked in amusement as she looked over him. "You have zero experience with women, huh?" she asked.

Finally, his eyes flicked up to hers, and he shook his head. "None at all."

"Then I can teach you."

Luke's eyebrows raised as he tried to figure out what to say in response, but his mind was blank. Completely blank. The mind-wipe had everything to do with the gorgeous woman on his lap.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, Kal leaned in, slower than before. "Do you trust me?"

Luke quickly nodded. "Yes." He trusted her completely, with anything and everything. And there was no way he planned on stopping her.

Kal lowered her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders and down to the bottom of the black tunic. Luke let her pull it off of him before returning his hands to her waist as she began unbuttoning his long-sleeve overshirt. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and Kal could feel it while running her hands beneath his shirt. She grinned, nipped playfully at his bottom lip, then undid the belt that rested over the shirt so she could fully take it off. She wanted to chuck every piece of clothing across the room, but the belt had his new lightsaber hooked onto it, so she laid it on the floor to avoid damaging it.

Tugging at the last remaining layer, a light undershirt, Kal thought, _Fucking Jedi and their million layers_. Before Kal could, Luke stripped off his last shirt and tossed it away. He couldn't take the agonizingly slow pace Kal had resigned herself to when she realized his lack of experience. It didn't suit her one bit. He then pulled her closer against his chest, bare skin against bare skin, and pushed his lips against hers.

While she loved his hands digging into her hips, there were other places they could be that she craved a lot more. Tearing his real hand away, Kal moved it upwards, setting it on her breast and squeezing it, much to Luke's secret embarrassment.

There were many things Luke had dreamed about as a lonely teenager on Tatooine. One of them was having a beautiful woman naked in his lap while caressing her body, but dreaming about it and experiencing it were two separate things. Kal knew exactly what she wanted, and Luke had no clue whatsoever. He didn't want to do the wrong thing. He didn't want to ruin anything. And she had already done something for him.

Separating their lips because Kal could sense his apprehension, she set her forehead against his and gently rubbed the back of his neck and his collar bone. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Oh, how he didn't like just how well she knew him. "Nothing."

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and figured it out. "You're scared." Kal didn't need the Force to tell her. She could see it in his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing, and it scared him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't be afraid to explore. I'd rather have you comfortable and relaxed than uncertain and worried." She glanced down at his hand that hadn't moved at all since she set it on her breast. "Go ahead, if you want."

Hesitantly, Luke began to squeeze and rub her breast. It was warm and soft in his large hand. While Luke figured out how he wanted to knead her breast, Kal kissed him again. Even inexperienced, Luke's touch set her skin ablaze, and she felt it on every inch of her skin and in the heat pooling between her legs. Oh, but she couldn't rush him, and for once she needed to be patient.

A small moan escaped her lips when Luke ran his thumb over her nipple. They had always been sensitive, something Hobbie had loved to exploit often. He smiled against her lips and pulled away proudly. Since they had first begun kissing, she had been the one drawing sounds out of him, but that was the first he had heard from her.

If it was anyone else, Kal would be tempted to smack the proud grin off his face and say something about overly cocky pilots, but Luke's was adorable and she loved it, so she let him have it. She inhaled sharply as Luke did it again, firmer with more deliberation, and it hardened under his care. Luke's expression melted into something darker, more lust-filled as he continued teasing her nipple. He really enjoyed seeing her face twist in pleasure, but there was something he wanted to try.

Dipping his head towards her other breast, Luke kissed the top of it and continued to place them on her skin until he reached her nipple and brought it into his mouth which is exactly what Kal hadn't expected. With a quiet gasp, she arched against him. Luke then fully realized that some of the pilots weren't joking about why they loved playing with a woman's breasts. They were soft and fun to squeeze. He had thought about touching them before, but with zero experience, Luke hadn't ever truly known why. And if he continued to get the same reaction to his tongue barely touching her nipple, he would gladly do it as much as possible.

Kal cursed as Luke gently took her nipple between his teeth and pulled. With her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him back onto the bed. With a surprised huff, Luke looked up at Kal climbing off his lap. He started to wonder if he had done something wrong until she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down to reveal her toned legs. She took them off along with her boots and socks.

Luke couldn't believe any of it was happening. Just the day before he was, mistakenly, planning her rescue, and instead, here she was stripping for him in a shabby room for rent in a cantina.

Climbing back onto him, her clothed core grazed the tent in his pants as she leaned down to kiss Luke again. Luke ran his hands up her thighs then rested them on her ass. He couldn't tell what he preferred to hold: her ass or her breasts. He loved the weight of her on top of him, her lips against his, and her tongue occasionally grazing against his. And he would never grow tired of her taking charge.

Daringly, at least for Luke, he slipped his hands beneath her final layer, the last thing that kept her from complete nudity, to grip her ass more firmly and pulled her closer. Kal moaned against his lips, delighting in his ever-growing confidence. It wasn't the only thing about him that continued to grow. She could feel herself brush against his hard shaft every time Luke pressed his hands into her ass.

Taking his lips from hers, Luke kissed along her neck, feeling her beating pulse beneath her skin as their breathing quickened. Luke continued downward until he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples again, running his tongue over the nub. While his mouth tenderly worked on her breasts, his hands continued to massage her ass and thighs until he accidentally brushed his fingers over a more sensitive area further down. Kal's hand shot up to the back of Luke's head, gripping his hair as she moaned again. He was incredibly glad to be doing something right.

Luke brought his hands to the spot between her ass and thighs, his fingers brushing around the lips of her cunt which radiated heat. Kal's grip tightened on his hair, making him moan against her chest.

She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Go ahead and take it off."

He couldn't quite tell if she meant her panties or his pants considering how much he hurt to still be wearing his, but he assumed it was the former. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of her last remaining clothing, Luke flipped them over so Kal rested on her elbows then pulled off the panties, throwing them aside.

Luke's eyes were wide at having Kal nude in front of him. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty as he stared, his eyes raking down her toned body. It didn't help that he could feel exactly what she felt through the Force. He really needed to get out of his pants.

Kal pushed up to reach where Luke was kneeling at the edge of the bed. Her fingers ghosted over his chest and abdomen as they moved downwards, her eyes watching his. When they reached his waistband, she asked, "May I?" He couldn't nod fast enough. Kal smirked and unbuttoned the dark pants, pulling them down to his knees. Luke practically fell off the bed to stand up and finish taking them off with his boots and socks. Kal chuckled as she watched his enthusiasm. She loved it, wondering if he'd ever lose his child-like sense of wonder and excitement.

And excited he certainly was. The pants hid his erection far better than his underwear did. Pursing her lips, Kal eyed it. Luke grew red under her gaze but slipped off his underwear, too. His hard cock sprung free from the confines, and Kal moved forward to grab his hand, pulling him back onto the bed and between her legs.

Sweeping one hand through his hair, Kal reached down with her other hand and tenderly wrapped her hand around the shaft. Luke groaned at the contact and his cock twitched in her hand. It had never been touched by someone other than him, and he was doing everything possible to not immediately melt.

Luke cursed as she tightened her grip the slightest bit and stroked him. "Oh, kriff," he muttered, his fingers digging into the blanket beneath them. He felt light-headed as her hand moved up and down. His arms shook and he closed his eyes.

A wicked grin spread across her face and she kissed along his jaw. "Don't worry, farmboy," Kal whispered in his ear. "Just relax. I wonder how fast you can get it up again?" Her thumb grazed over the sensitive head, overwhelming him with pleasure, and he exploded, pulsing in her capable hands. Hot cum splattered over Kal's stomach.

Embarrassment and pleasure radiated from the man through the Force, so Kal flipped them back over. Luke's eyes were wide and a low hiss left him when the heat of her cunt rested over his sensitive cock. He fisted the blanket as he kept himself sitting up, Kal in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist.

"Don't be embarrassed," she told him sternly, setting her hands on his chest. "And don't say you're not." Luke closed his mouth, letting her speak without him arguing. Tracing a pattern on his chest, Kal gave him a smile and kissed him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You've never been with someone before, so I'm actually quite pleased I could get you to cum that quickly."

His neck and cheeks heated up and he looked away. "It's just-whenever I imagined doing, well, anything with you, it was a lot more. . ." He couldn't quite figure out the word to use.

"Romantic?" she supplied, raising an eyebrow. "Slow? Controlled? Idealistic?" Kal made him look at her. "The first time never goes to plan."

"Like with Hobbie?"

Playfully glaring at him, Kal glanced down then back up. "I'm naked in your lap and you want to ask about my time with Hobbie?"

Luke shook his head. "Not really."

All playful teasing left her expression as she looked straight into his eyes. "If I wanted to be with Hobbie, I wouldn't be here with you." Kal brought him into a deep kiss, running her hands through his hair to draw out yet another delicious moan. When she pulled out, she began climbing off his lap, intending on going to the refresher.

Luke snatched her wrist before she could get very far. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get cleaned up," she answered with a wink, gesturing to the mess he had made on her stomach. "I don't need anything you're not ready to give. I'll be back out in a second."

He grabbed her other hand to keep her from going anywhere. "Wait, I do. I didn't want to disappoint you. . . wasn't sure I'd measure up."

"To Hobbie?" Kal laughed a little. Not mockingly or with derision, simply genuinely amused and shocked. "You're adorable." She sat back down in his lap and took his face in her hands. "Luke, I've never, ever liked him like that. Ever. Sure, the sex with him was fun. It was fun with the other men I've been with, too. But that's all it was. Fun. It wasn't meaningful or real intimacy. I don't care that you have no experience with women. I don't mind. I'm not here for sex. If anything, it's kind of endearing."

"Really?" His expression was bashful and tentative, his eyebrows pinching together. "It's not strange?"

"You grew up on a desert planet with very few people your age for nineteen years, then right when you get off the planet, you join a rebellion which also doesn't have as many women as it does men. Not to mention, you started crushing on a woman who you believed was in a relationship with someone you would come to befriend." Kal raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, you totally had plenty of chances to get laid."

That made him laugh, his smile lighting up the room. "Okay, you have a point." Luke bit his lip and brought his hands to her hips. "Wanna try this again?"

Leaning forward, Kal nipped at his lip and reached behind his head to pull him closer. "Tell me what you want." Rolling her hips, she pinned his cock against him and he bucked and moaned.

"I-I want to-" Luke whimpered as Kal rolled her hips again. "Oh, kriff."

Into his ear, she purred, "Come on, farmboy. What do you want?"

"I want to feel you," he breathed out. "Please."

"Touch me." She knew he had meant he wanted to feel her wrapped around his cock, but he needed to get past one more milestone first before he could start to overcome his shyness with her body. When Luke didn't move, Kal grabbed his hand from her waist, being sure to grab the real one, and moved it lower to her core. If it was going to be his first time, she wanted it to be with his flesh, not a cybernetic. "Touch me."

When his fingers skimmed along her protruding clit, Kal gasped and slammed her lips against his. _Finally_. With a little more daring, Luke pressed against the little nub harder, bringing out more sounds of pleasure from her. He reached forward, further in the gap between her legs, feeling the wetness and the heat as he separated her lips, caressing them with his fingers. Kal's continued moans against his mouth made him want to explore further, momentarily forgetting about his hardening cock that was desperate for attention yet again.

Pressing his middle finger further in, it reached past her lips deeper inside her core. It felt so strange for him to feel the tight walls around his finger, but he liked it, especially as Kal ground on his hand. It had been so long since she had fingers in her that weren't hers. Luke began pumping his finger in and out and tore his mouth from hers, lowering it to her chest and taking her nipple with his mouth again.

Her heart pounded in her ears until she couldn't take it anymore. Kal pulled his hand away and wrapped hers around his cock that stood at attention again. Luke moved upwards with his mouth, leaving an agonizingly hot trail along her neck until he kissed her again. Their tongues darted out, brushing against each other. Kal set the tip of his cock against her clit and rubbed it, and they moaned together.

With his hands on her upper thighs, Luke helped her up to fit his cock beneath her. Kal guided the head to her slit and rubbed it along the wet heat before slowly sitting down, pushing the cock into her entrance. Luke tried his hardest not to surge upward to ram it all in like his body wanted, instead he let Kal ease down onto it, allowing it to stretch her walls slowly. It had been a while since she was last stretched so far, so it burned a little, but the burning was overwhelmed by her need and desire. Her cunt was tight and it drove him crazy.

They bottomed out and stayed there, adjusting and chests heaving. Once Kal couldn't take the stagnation any longer, she pleaded against his lips, "Fuck me."

Luke didn't need to be told twice. Rolling them over so he was hovering over her, Luke brought his cock out then slid it back in. Kal groaned and gripped the blanket at him filling her up. Adjusting his hands to better grip her thighs, Luke continued to slide in and out of her, gradually picking up the pace. Her breasts bounced every time their hips met, making Luke loose control.

Their bodies burned with a hunger for each other. The friction of their bodies pressing against each other was intoxicating, filling their heads with fuzzy thoughts of only each other. The Force amplified everything thought and feeling until they were ready to burst.

Luke's hips pressed against Kal's clit every time he slid into her tight heat. Kal's hands and fingers twitched as they dug into the blanket and pulled. Dazed and breathless, the smoldering need to cum soared ahead until she cried out, shockwaves of sizzling pleasure passing through her body as she quivered in his arms and tightened around him. Luke gritted his teeth and tried not to cum again long enough for him to pull out of her tight body. Still shuddering in aftershocks, Kal stroked Luke to a finish as she rubbed his cock against her clit.

Dizzy and light-headed, both Jedi fell onto the bed, sweaty and satisfied in more ways than one.

A few hours later, Kal and Luke lay entangled in the sheets and each other. For hours, they drifted in and out of sleep together with the occasional teasing movement, until they woke before dawn. Luke lazily played with Kal's long hair as she rested her head on his chest and traced random patterns on his abdomen. She then reached over and grabbed his right hand, holding it close. Tracing his palm down to his wrist, she could barely pinpoint where synthskin became real skin, but the cybernetic didn't make him any less of a man. If anything, it was the mark of the man he had yet to become.

"Hey, Kal?" Luke said quietly, taking his hand from hers to brush away a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah?" she muttered against his skin.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram to keep up to date on what I'm working on and what's been recently updated!


End file.
